Rainy Day Man
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Song Fic When lost in the rain... love can still find away. SS.


Rainy Ran day Man

Rainy day man

By MoshiMoshiQueen

I don't own ccs or the song Rainy day man

"Talking"

Thoughts

~The song lyrics~

Rainy day Man

~When I think about the first time I thought I found some one who cared for me~

"Yuki I I have some thing to tell you."

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Yuki umm I like you a lot" 

"Well I like you a lot to."

"No not like that I am in love with you."

"Sakura-chan I am sorry but I don't feel the same way I love you only like a sister."

"I love you like your father loves you."

"Ohh I understand umm I have to go bye Yuki."

~Things were not as they appeared to be~

I cried all the way to that park not caring who saw me he does not love me it started to rain but I did not care

I felt the rain stop I looked up and saw

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?"

"Syaoran-kun I." 

"Don't say any thing yet

~Rainy day man on your shoulder I cried~

~Syaoran-kun he said he did not love me." I sobbed on his shoulder.

~When my first crush with love left me shacking in side~

"Sakura-chan it well be ok I don't understand why any one would ever turn you down."

"I sob really sob thought he would sob like me too." she cried again

~Rainy day man~

~Ever since I can remember just like a brother you have been strong and true~

I was holding on tight to Syaoran's shoulder crying and then I was thinking aback to the times he had saved me from the Clow cards and how he always helped me when I was in trouble

~Always been the one to see me though~

~Rainy day man~

~You're much more than a friend~

"Syaoran thank you for being here with me,"

"Your welcome Sakura."

"Now come on you are going to catch a cold you should really be getting home." 

"Syaoran I can call you that right?"

"Yes and I can call you Sakura?"

"Yes I don't want you to leave me and I don't really want to go home can I just stay with you."

"Sure come on."

He walked me to his apartment

We talked over hours he was the one who always made me feel so much better we laughed over hot tea

I still remember that day he helped me so much but then he had to go home

"Syaoran please wait up." Sakura came running down the airport.

"Syaoran I came here to give you this."

Sakura handed Syaoran a teddy bear

"Since you gave me one I thought I should give you one as well."

"Can I call it Sakura?"

"Sure can I call mine Syaoran?"

"Sure." 

Flight 132 for Hong Kong will noe be bordering

"Well that's mine flight."

"Syaoran before you go I just have to tell you that I love you you're my number one."

"You mean that."

"Hai."

"I love you too Sakura." and he kissed he passionately

"Promise me that you will come back."

"I promise but you have to promise me you will wait for me to come back."

"I will wait forever." And they held up their pinkies

~I would give any thing to see you again~ 

~Rainy day man~

~Always been the one to see me though~

I miss him so much I wish he would come back

He promised me he would but I have been waiting for over 4 years Sakura went to the park and saw a dark haired boy there.

"Hi can I sit here?"

"Sure why not."

"Are you knew here?"

"Yes I lived here once before when I was a child though

"Ohh"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes I do but he is not here he lives far away I have been waiting for him to return."

"I am sure he will return how could any one turn you down?"

"Yeah he said that once."

"Well I am sure he will come back I mean I would never brake a promise and I am sure he would never either."

I looked up and I saw the boy had deep ~~~~~ eyes 

"You're him."

"Don't say any thing."

I ran into a hug

"Syaoran I missed you so much."

~Always been the one to see me though~

~Rainy day man~

~On your shoulder I cried~

Sakura started to cry

"Don't cry Sakura I am here I would never brake a promise to you."

"I love you so much." 

~When my first crush with love left me shaking in side~

"I love you to."

"And Sakura bear missed you as well."

"Syaoran bear missed you too."

I started to laugh

~You're much more than a friend~

~I would give any thing just to see you again~

We talked for hours it seemed we just sat on the swings like we were kids again. I missed him so much.

"Come on lets get you home sweet cherry blossom."

"Ok my little wolf." 

"Hey I am not little."

"You could have fooled me."

"You going to get it now."

"Ohh what is big bad Syaoran going to do?"

"You are going to find out soon."

"Syaoran you wouldn't."

"Lets see." Sakura was running away

"I am going to tickle you to death."

"Well you will have to catch me first."

They ran far away from the park together living happily ever after.

~Rainy day man

Rainy day man

Rainy day man

Rainy day

Man…~

Well how did you like it? The song rainy day man is from the series Sailor Moon and it is a sort of a theme song for Lita Aka Sailor Jupiter "my personal favorite" Please R+R.


End file.
